


I Am a Spartan

by xAlice_Greyx



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Short Stories - Saki
Genre: Ancient Greece, Gen, Historical, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlice_Greyx/pseuds/xAlice_Greyx
Summary: My name is Nikolaos and I was born in Sparta. My parents gave me many warnings of what I should and shouldn't do before being taken to the military academy however, there was one rule I decided I could break. That one choice, sealed my fate.





	I Am a Spartan

I was six, still with my family but not for long. As my seventh birthday neared, my parents prepared me for hardship.

_You must listen to your teacher._

_You must train every day, even throughout the night._

_Embrace your hunger, only steal enough to get by, but do not get caught._

They reminded me daily of the rules I must follow in order to survive, but the only one that really stuck with me, was the only one I broke.

_Remain distant, a friendship will only mean your downfall._

Once I was taken to the agoge, I tried to remember everything my parents told me however, no matter what they said, it would never have prepared me for what I was going to face. The hunger was almost unbearable, the cloak, my only article of clothing, provided no warmth, and the slab of wood I used for a bed caused nothing but exhaustion and pain. They only fed us one meal a day so if we wanted more, we had to find it ourselves, but get caught, and the food would no longer be worth it.

It had been three weeks since I was taken and I could feel the weakness throughout my body. It hurt to run and every time my stomach growled, it felt like I had been stabbed. I tried to avoid stealing food from fear of being caught but, I decided that I needed to take the risk if I wanted to survive this place.

I made my way into the agora. Evening was approaching and most of the citizens were packing up their shop. I figured while they were distracted, I could try to swipe some bread or fruit. I weaved in between the different stands, carefully analyzing, determining where the best location for theft would be. I decided on a stand that was run by an older woman, one that sold bread, in hopes that the dough would fill me up more than fruit would. The stands around her were already packed up so she was ultimately alone. I walked up, almost silently, ensuring that no one else was around, and while she was bent over, placing her food into baskets, I swiped a loaf.

I smirked as I started to turn away, proud that I had successfully stolen some food however, it quickly vanished when I stumbled over the handle of a wheel barrel, knocking over a basket of bread. She looked up quickly, seeing the bread in my hand, and as about to call for help.

_I am a Spartan_ … I should’ve been able to think quicker, I should’ve been able to understand and run immediately but, I froze. I thought of the punishment I would have to face once I was caught, the pain I would have to suffer. I wasn’t prepared for this, I’m only seven, I should be able to stay with my parents, I should have a bed and food. I shouldn’t have to steal.

Hundreds of thoughts flowed through my mind in the split second after stumbling when suddenly, the women turned back the other way, her entire table of bread falling to the ground. Snapped from my thoughts, I looked and saw a boy, my age, coming at me. I couldn’t get a good look at his face because I could only notice the cloak around his shoulders… it was the same as mine. He grabbed my arm, forcing me to run away with him. We sprinted, the loaf of bread still in my hand, my legs burning and each breath I took was suffocating.

We had made it to the woods, just slightly outside of the agoge, when we finally stopped running. Immediately I collapsed, darkness circling around until it completely shrouded my eyes. I tried to steady my breathing in order to prevent my body from losing consciousness. It was a slow process until I felt water pour over my head, adding light back into my sight. When I could finally see again, I looked at the boy that helped me. He had wavy, brown hair, brown eyes, and a prominent scar across his left cheek. He smiled, reaching his hand out, “Hi. My name is Eleni.” And that, was when I decided that I could break one of the rules that my parents had given me.

From that day, I considered Eleni to be my one and only friend. We helped each other out, often teaming up to steal food and since that day, my strength started to come back, my hunger only enough to motivate me to become stronger. Eleni and I continued together, side by side, encouraging one another until we were part of the top soldiers in the academy.

Now, it is year 480 and I am twenty-seven, Eleni twenty-eight. Rumor flew around the city of Sparta many years ago concerning the Persians and their plans to invade. I was sixteen when they started. It has been eighteen years since then, and we’ve just found out that a shepherd betrayed us to the Persians. Our position in Thermopylae had been pristine, surprising the Persians with our perseverance and military expertise.

_We are Spartans. We will hold the Persians back, allowing our neighbors to fall back, regroup, and create a better standing against our enemies. As Spartans, this is our duty. We do not run from battle._

King Leonidas made it very clear, we were on a suicide mission, a last chance in ensuring Greek victory in the long run. I had been sitting with Eleni, away from our comrades, trying to understand how the battle took such a sharp turn against us.

“I just don’t understand Eleni… why would a Greek conspire against his own people? He should want his freedom, even fight for it himself.” I buried my head into my hands, worried for myself and Eleni however, he was unusually quiet, unresponsive to anything I was saying.

“Nikolaos.” I looked up. “I understand why a Greek would betray us. You speak of freedom and yet, we never knew it. From age seven we’re thrown into a pit, expected to survive harsh conditions. No food, no clothes, no bed… constantly fighting. We were expected to fight for our lives every day, or die. Sparta had no mercy for us. They gave us no freedom. Is the Greek really wrong for trying to find another alternative, a hope for a better life?”

“Eleni, what are you–” I never got to finish my question. The Persians had finally arrived.

There were only three-hundred Spartans but within the first few minutes, we had already lost a couple dozen.

I grabbed my sword and shield, charging into battle. I remembered all the times that Eleni and I had practice against each other, we fought harder and harder, ensuring that we would both make it through the academy… we would both make it out, and earn our freedom. We _needed_ each other in order to make it. I was fighting one Persian after another, noticing Eleni behind me. Back to back, we fought… fought to protect Greece, protect ourselves, and protect each other… when suddenly, I heard him scream.

_Remain distant, a friendship will only mean your downfall._

I turned, eyes widening as I noticed his right arm drench in blood, cut so he could no longer hold his sword up. I screamed, throwing myself into the enemy, preventing him making the final blow. I knocked him over, impaling him with my sword several times, enough so he could feel it in Hades. Seething with anger, drunk off rage, I was ignorant of what was coming from behind, a gift of bronze heading straight towards my back. I turned, no longer angry, but terrified with the realization that I was going to die and yet, Death never embraced me. Eleni accepted the Persian’s gift, protecting me, and with his last good arm, he embedded his sword in the rival’s neck. I caught Eleni as his fell back, “Eleni! Why? Why would you do that? I could’ve survived his attack. You were already injured. You’re a fool!”

“Nikolaos, that pathway the Persians took… when this is over, you should walk through it. The sights are beautiful.” I was confused. What was he even talking about? How did he know what sights the path held? When did he go?

“Eleni, what are you talking about? I don’t underst—” He looked at me, tears streaming towards his ears.

“It wasn’t a shepherd, brother, that betrayed the Greeks.” I blinked, still unsure what he was doing. “I just wanted us to be free… the life of a Spartan isn’t just. I thought when the Persians attacked, we could escape… escape somewhere unlike Sparta.”

My mind was reeling. I could hear the screaming and agony from Greeks and Persians alike and I could see the blood spilling near me from all sides as I stared at Eleni. My best friend, my brother… I always thought he wanted to be the greatest Spartan, encouraging me to follow in his footsteps but in reality, he just needed to be strong enough to survive on his own and lead us both to freedom. He never wanted to be a Spartan.

_Remain distant, a friendship will only mean your downfall._

I understand now. This friendship between Eleni and I, regardless of the fact that he betrayed the Greeks, betrayed me… it wouldn’t matter. Our fates were sealed the day we chose to become friends in a ruthless environment. Death was the only person that could provide the freedom that Eleni tried to achieve.

_I am a Spartan._

_“_ Nikolaos?” I knew what needed to be done. I knew what I could do for my friend, an act so painful for me, but necessary for him.

_I am a Spartan._

“Nikola—” I push the sword into his stomach.

_I am a Spartan._

I turned it, my hand over his mouth to prevent the Persians from hearing us. His eyes went wide with shock but then relaxed when he realized the internal conclusion I had come to.

_I am a Spartan._

Tears streaming down my face, regret smothering me and then receding. This is what he wants, his freedom.

His body is still, his eyes no longer focused on anything specific. I sat there, not fully comprehending what has happened in the last twenty-four hours.

My heart is pounding… I can’t hear. My mind is shutting down…I can’t see.

But I can feel… I can feel that the bronze gift finally found its recipient. The spear piercing my back, right through my chest. My last thought: _Remain distant, a friendship will only mean your downfall… but, I am a Spartan, and I was born to endure all of this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It is based on the actual Battle of Thermopylae during the Persian War however, I put my own twist to it.


End file.
